


I Dub Thee...

by ohsojin



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a general lunch-break at Kisaragi Academy. Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Yoshiki Kishinuma attempt to decipher Sakutaro Morishige's name while trying to understand why he's so sensitive about it. New to the group, Mayu Suzumoto decides to chime in with a nick-name: Shige-nii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dub Thee...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute way to explain how the nick-name came about.

“What’s so special about it, dude? It’s just a name…” Yoshiki trailed off at the look on Morishige’s face and looked quickly to Satoshi for some help.

“Uh, well…N-Naomi? What do you think?” Satoshi quickly elbowed Naomi Nakashima next to him, who had been attempting to hide her food from Seiko; who was currently attempting to steal her dessert. 

They were in the cafeteria having lunch, and somehow, the conversation had shifted to how Morishige became agitated whenever someone botched his name, or poked any sort of fun.

“It’s um…nice?” She smiled slightly at Morishige, but he didn't return any pleasantry.

“It’s kinda stiff, man! Whatchoo’ need is a super-duper nickname!” Seiko chimed in suddenly with specks of Naomi’s dessert still on her mouth, as she had dug in while the other girl attempted to answer the question.

“No. No, thank you.” Morishige attempted to be as polite as possible in response, as he told himself that these people didn't even have to bother talking with him, and yet, he seemed to be part of their group. He didn't quite understand why they accepted him, but he was grateful nonetheless.

“Aww, you’re no fuuuun~ Oh, hey! Class Rep, what are you starin’ at?” 

“EH!?” Ayumi was suddenly quite flustered as she had been lost in a fantasy involving Satoshi, and just so happened to be staring at him all the while…

“Well, I've lost my appetite.” Yoshiki pushed his food away in disgust, and Ayumi looked at him quizzically, not understanding.

“I just loooove to make people squirm, ehehe! I still think you could use a saucy nickname, Morishige-kun!” She was sticking her tongue out this time, showing that this time she simply meant no offense as it was a joke.

“Seiko, stop it! You’re making him so uncomfortable! I’m so sorry, Morishige-kun, Seiko’s always been a bit of a handful…”

“You’re talking like you’re her mother,” Satoshi noted, his eyebrow quirked. 

Quite suddenly, Seiko grabbed Naomi by the chest and squeezed.

“May I have some of mama’s milk!?” 

The entire group groaned and quickly busied themselves with eating their food as they always did when Seiko made things a little too awkward.

Suddenly, the quiet was broken by a small voice that hadn't spoken up at all the entire time. Morishige noted it was from his left and turned.

“How about…Shige-nii?” Mayu’s face was very, very flustered, and she couldn't seem to look at Morishige while saying so. Her voice was small, but as the table had gone quiet after Seiko’s awkward comment, they all looked up rather tensely.

Everyone knew Morishige-kun was proud of his family name. So proud, in fact, that he had gotten into a fist-fight simply because someone mocked it. It really wasn't even that much of a jest, but it was the only time any of them had seen him react so violently.

“H-hey, man. I’m sure, y’know, she was only kidding…Suzumoto’s still new and—“ Yoshiki immediately jumped into the conversation, attempting to protect Mayu from any possible back-fire, but Morishige interrupted him, shocking them all with his answer.

“I love it. …Only you, though, Mayu.” He looked up at the rest of the table as if to prove this point and all he received were shocked stares. He saw some food tumble out of Naomi’s open mouth and winced inwardly.

“Who~a~ man! Love is in the air, baby! Sweet, sweet lovin’!” Just for good measure, she groped one of Naomi’s breasts again, causing her to shriek.

Seiko had caught on quicker than her still shocked friends that Morishige obviously cared for Mayu to allow her to give him such an affectionate and silly nickname. 

“Shige-nii it is, then!” Finally looking at him, Mayu gave him a smile that couldn't have filled his heart with more joy even if she tried.

Underneath the Cafeteria table, he squeezed her hand lightly.


End file.
